


not alone

by reminiscence



Category: Binbou Shimai Monogatari
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Though they no longer have parents, they have other people to look out for them.





	not alone

They think they're alone  
but when they look, they can see  
all of their support.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a11 - senryu poetry


End file.
